


Make It Real 成真

by jls20011425



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Roughness, angry eggsy, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy仍然為Harry隱瞞他沒死的事實非常憤怒，Harry別無選擇唯有助他解開心結。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Real 成真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make It Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797306) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



> 授權：

　　「打我！他媽的打我就行，Harry！」Eggsy大叫大喊，推搡Harry的胸膛，辱罵他。「我想你打。我想 _感受一下_ 。來吧。快他媽的 _打我_ 。」

　　「Eggsy，」Harry道，他的聲音平靜，「你越過那條線了。」

　　「哈！那條線，Harry？現在有條線了？他媽的打我就行，一切就過去了。我們兩個都會他媽的好過一點，對不？」Eggsy說。他眼下真的氣瘋了，幾乎氣到嘴邊沫子直冒，很快Harry就別無選擇。

　　「Eggsy，我現在需要你冷靜下來。」Harry道，他的聲音平穩鎮靜。

　　「我不打算『冷靜下來』，Harry。操你！我他媽的可以生氣，好不？我想生氣多久就生氣多久，誰也阻止不了。現在你是會打我還是我要逼你？」

　　「Eggsy。」Eggsy舉起拳頭，Harry作出最後警告。 Harry輕而易舉擋下笨拙但有力的一拳，抓住Eggsy的前臂迅速將它扭到背後，讓Eggsy胸膛重重撞上Harry辦公室的牆。「我明白你很生氣，但這樣解決不了任何問題。」Harry道，仍然無比冷靜。

　　「我不在乎！我不在乎，Harry！」Eggsy尖叫道，他的聲音聽上去緊繃，Harry將他狠狠按在牆上，他一隻手臂被掰在身後。「我他媽的該怎麼辦？啊？如果你不讓此成真我該怎麼辦？」Eggsy現在安靜下來了，但他的呼吸依然粗重，身體依然繃緊。

　　「讓此成真？」Harry問。「你究竟在說什麼，Eggsy？」

　　「 _你_ ，Harry。我怎知道你他媽的是真是假，啊？當你不在附近，我醒來以為你仍舊死了我該怎麼辦？怎麼你不他媽的打我、傷害我，讓我留下印記？」

　　「噢，Eggsy。」Harry嘆了口氣。「為什麼你不直接告訴我？」

　　「我怎能？」Eggsy反問，他的聲音還是繃得緊緊的，還是很氣憤。「我知道你……才不關心。」

　　Harry熾熱的呼息鬼魅似的拂在Eggsy頸後，終於知道他煩惱什麼。「我不記得你有就此事詢問我的意見。」Harry低吼，牙齒陷入Eggsy頸邊，吸吮他的肌膚用力得足以留下青紫瘀傷。Eggsy喘著氣在他身下哆嗦。「我認為你需要一個教訓，Eggsy。」Harry說著鬆開Eggsy的手臂，但牢牢將他壓在牆上，進一步禁錮他。

　　「Harry。」Eggsy說，他的聲音顫抖。

　　「這就是你想要的嗎？」Harry問道，胯下磨蹭Eggsy背後，將一邊耳垂含進唇齒之間。

　　「操、操。」Eggsy結結巴巴道。

　　「這不是回答。」Harry咆哮道，吮瘀了Eggsy頸上另一處。

　　「是的，操啦爹地， _是的_ 。」Eggsy呻吟。

　　「嗯。爹地，是嗎？」Harry哼道，啃咬Eggsy耳垂。「我可以接受。」Harry說著把Eggsy轉過來用力吻上他的嘴。Eggsy呻吟出聲，抓著Harry襯衫，幾乎在他懷中扭動。「但前提是你表現得非常乖。」Harry貼著Eggsy的唇笑了，手指挪去解開他褲子鈕釦。「非常乖的男孩可以被狠狠操上一頓然後跟爹地回家共度良宵。」

　　Harry迅速一把扯下他的牛仔褲和內褲，幾乎是把他扔到桌上，Eggsy再次呻吟出聲。 Harry翻遍底下抽屜，找到一瓶長期廢棄的潤滑油，極速塗滿手指，壓向Eggsy臀瓣。他停了一秒，欣賞Eggsy迎上自己的樣子。

　　「爹地。」Eggsy抱怨道，Harry即時把兩根手指探進他緊致收縮的灼熱內壁。他輕易將他打開，擴張放鬆Eggsy的括約肌直至他可以容納第三根。

　　Harry釋放了勃起，潤滑好自己，一聲低哼粗暴推進Eggsy。「爹地。」Eggsy破碎地呻吟。

　　「這才是我的乖男孩。」Harry讚賞道，扯去Eggsy上衣，好能彎身啃咬親吻他的肩膀，給他幾秒時間適應。他等到Eggsy再次扭來扭去，無意識抓著光滑的桌面，才抽了出來，又猛地推回去。他定下殘酷的節奏，一隻手抓著Eggsy髖骨，另一隻滑上他的頭髮，扯他的頭向後。

　　「噢操、操。」Eggsy呻吟起來。「爹地， _還要_ 。」

　　「貪心。」Harry咂聲道，卻往Eggsy胸前用力一推讓他倒在桌上，操得他更狠、更深，讓Eggsy愉悅得大聲尖叫。Harry低吼，抓住Eggsy髖骨用力得足以捏瘀，放縱恣意操進他體內。Eggsy又喘息又哭叫，全程發出打嗝似的小小呻吟，迎向Harry的抽插。

　　「這就是你想要的，Eggsy？」Harry問，「這就是你需要的？」

　　「對對對。」Eggsy嘶聲道。「噢天啊，爹地，是的。」

　　「乖。乖男孩。」Harry說。「你會為了爹地射出來嗎？」

　　「還要……噢噢操！還要還要。爹地求你了。」Eggsy哀叫。

　　「嗯哼既然你這樣禮貌請求。」Harry哼著道，手從Eggsy臀部滑下，裹上他漏著汁液的陰莖，配合粗暴的抽插開始套弄他。

　　不過一會Eggsy就射了出來，精液濺滿地板，Harry也讓自己迎來高潮，一聲呻吟射在他體內深處。

　　Eggsy發著抖，軟倒桌上，Harry讓自己軟下來的分身滑了出來，塞回褲子，才傾身貼近Eggsy。「你現在感覺好些了嗎？」Harry在他耳邊低語。

　　「是的，爹地。」Eggsy輕聲回答，他的聲音顫顫抖抖，但平靜得很。

　　「你今晚想跟我回家嗎？」

　　「拜、拜託了。」Eggsy磕磕巴巴道。

　　「那你最好快點穿戴整齊。」Harry貼著Eggsy溫熱的肌膚笑道。「好讓我們回到家後我可以第一時間再將你的衣服脫光。」

　　Eggsy咧嘴一笑，伸手去拿襯衫，臉上泛著紅暈。「這不代表我不再生氣了。」

　　Harry微笑，抓過大衣。「唔，讓我們再努力一下，好嗎？」

　　「你說什麼就什麼，爹地。」


End file.
